Freedom
by Raven-Rain
Summary: Liz has a little secret that someone discovers.


Prologue.  
  
Sometimes I don't know what I'm doing. Could be the mindless fun of it or the excitement of doing something I'm not supposed to. Doing something no one would expect of me.  
I mean who would expect sweet and innocent little Liz Parker to dress all in leather and walk into an over 21 club like she owned it? Who would expect her to kiss any guy she felt like? To dance erotically rubbing up and down any guy who dared dance with her.  
I'm like fire and all the men are like a moth drawn to me with my innocence mixed with perversion. And I don't hate it.I revel in it. It's the highlight of my week and it's my release. The way I vent.  
People have art or yoga or something to vent their frustrations on. No one thinks that I have frustrations because 'I'm naturally smart and clever and innocent'. Being innocent alone is a lot of pressure and work.  
People making fun of you for it or being surprised when you do or say something referring to sex is a lot of pressure. And I have to work really hard at being smart and clever. I get so frustrated that I think I'm going to explode and go crazy if I don't vent soon. That's where Freedom comes in.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It all started a month ago while I was surfing the net. I had done all of my assignments and homework's for school, and I didn't have any more shifts to do at the crash down so I was bored and surfing the net for the latest news in town. I stumbled upon an advertisement for an underground club.  
I've lived in this town all my life and I never knew about any underground clubs. It had 'women get in free before midnight on Fridays' in red letters on it. It was something I wouldn't usually look twice at but for some strange reason, I have yet to figure out, I printed it out.  
It was Sunday so I carried it around for the week looking at it in every lesson. I was debating whether I should be reckless or the sweet and innocent Liz Parker everyone knew. I decided to be reckless so before my 4pm shift on Wednesday I went out for a new outfit.  
I brought something that I usually wouldn't glance at in a shop window, yet it held me captive and seemed perfect for this dangerous outing. I brought some tight leather trousers and a black, long sleeved top which was tight, low cut and had leather string holding the middle together. I brought that along with some boots that I've wanted to buy for ages but never had anything to go with them.  
This was my dangerous side coming out to play and I welcomed it. I was fed up of being treated like a freak because I was good in science or asked to 'help' with homework when all they really did was get me to do it for them. Yet I always seemed to do what they asked to keep up the appearance of being the good Liz Parker everyone knew and loved.  
Well I was frustrated with it and Friday night was going to be different. I had the night off work so I had plenty of time to get ready, I even thought up of an excuse if it came to it. "Oh, I've got a tonne of assignments I have to do, you know extra credit and everything." No one really thought of offering to go out with me on Friday's anyway. They all expected me to be up in my room studying anyway so it was the perfect excuse.  
So when Friday came around I was so excited about tonight that everyone thought I was ill. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying and I wasn't paying attention in class. But when the last bell rang I practically jumped out of my seat and ran out of the school.  
I rushed home and thought that taking a little nap to save my energy for tonight would be useful. But I was too wired to sleep so I just relaxed and told myself nothing much was different about tonight then it was on any other night.  
Who was I kidding.. tonight was a change from anything I've done. I've never been clubbing and I've never been on my own to a party. Plus this was a secret and even my parents wouldn't know about it.  
I went down to have dinner with my mum and said I was going to bed early tonight. She said good night and finally I could start to get ready for tonight. I put my clothes on and decided to go with dark make up instead of the natural look I always go for. Dark red/brown lipstick and eye shadow to match, and I left my hair down but twisted strands to give it a wild look. My outfit was completed.  
I didn't need a jacket because it was humid out so I put my boots on and climbed down the fire escape heading for FREEDOM. The name sounded fitting to me. I could loose the Liz Parker at the door and really be myself, be free of the tags attached to me and be free.  
I stepped in and took in my surroundings. A bar in the middle of the club was the first thing to catch my eye. It had two bar tenders, drinks lining the inner-sides of the bar and mirrors. I could see myself in them and smiled a dangerous smile that Liz Parker wouldn't smile because I didn't look like Liz Parker.I looked dangerous and I felt free for the first time in ages.  
I glided to the dance floor, moving with grace as my hips started to sway to the rhythm of the beat. My arms over my head and my hair looking even wilder when I turned around and started to put a jump to my sway when the songs changed. I don't know how long I was there for but I knew as soon as my foot touched the dance floor that I was addicted to this.  
Every Friday was the same and this carried on for a month until he discovered what I do Friday nights. I didn't know it was him who wrapped his strong arms around my waist, and I didn't know it was him I pushed my hips back into and swayed slowly to the beat with. Not until I turned around in his arms. We stared into each other's eyes, shocked at which our dance partner was.  
I was staring into the eyes of my ex-boyfriend's best friend Michael. It was his arms, which made me feel safe, and it was a scary thought. We never really got on. I think it was because he thought I was taking Max away from him or something but whatever the reason, we never really got on. That's what makes it hard now trying to make him understand me and why I did all this in secret.  
We're now on my balcony area with me trying to explain things to him quietly so I don't wake my parents up. No one was supposed to find out. It could jeopardise everything. Everyone would look at me differently and treat me differently and it wouldn't be my little secret, which is part of the attraction to this is the first place.  
Finally when I think I've said all I can say about the situation he says, "I don't think Max would like to know you've been hiding this from him and going out at night. You know how dangerous it can be." "Look, me and Max aren't together now so it's really none of his business what I do. And if you're Sooo worried about me being out at night why don't you be my 'body guard' ever Friday night?" Liz said with humour attached at the end. "Fine." Michael said feeling as if he needed to watch over her and protect her even though he doesn't really like her that much because she's always acting smarter then everyone else and has screwed up his life since Max saved her. "What? Can you repeat that in my good ear?" Liz asked, sure that she'd heard wrong. "I said F-I-N-E," He responded saying it like she was a child. They both sat in silence letting this new revelation sink in. "Me and Maria have broken up. I think it's for good." He said needing to fill the awkward silence. "Wow, I didn't know that.. umm.sorry. When did this happen?" Liz said feeling the need to comfort him. "Tonight. That's why I was in the club. I wanted to get away from everything and when I saw the club's name I thought where better then this place!"  
Michael got up and started walking towards the fire escape blinking his red and tired eyes against the sunrise and putting his hand against his mouth as he yawned. "Why don't you sleep here? You know, on the floor? It's better then you walking to your place while you can barely keep your eyes open." Liz reasoned when Michael looked like he was going to object.  
He looked from her window to the street below and slowly followed Liz inside her room and wondered around her bedroom as she closed her curtains tightly against the sun and walked to the bathroom to get changed. It was nice in a girly way. With pictures of friends around her mirror, make-up thrown on top of her draws and a few stray clothes draped over a chair in the corner.  
Liz came out of the bathroom looking like the meek little good girl he was used to. She pulled out a spare blanket from under her bed and gave him a pillow from her bed. "G'night Michael and don't worry, my parents open the Crash down on Saturdays so they don't come anywhere near my room." She said as she switched off the light and settled into bed letting the darkness envelope her.  
They both drifted off to bed thinking off the new, but strangely comforting arrangement between them. 


End file.
